


Another Life

by Skybirdday



Series: All Things Strange [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: As the two of you battle Nightmare, the demon decides to give you whatyou desire most!





	

Another Life 

 

By Skybirdday

 

You fall once more as Nightmare tosses you back into a familiar form. You smell jasmine as  
Stephen's arms coil around you as he helps you to stand once more.

"i can't seem to hit him!" you growl.

Stephen smiled. "Together then?"

You nod as you call forth blue streams of light from your hands as it intertwines with Stephen's  
red as you stare at the huge form of Nightmare. But Nightmare simply smiles, his pointy teeth sharp  
against his white angled face. Then you hear a voice say - I know what you desire - 

"F/n!" you here Stephen shout as light enfolds you -----

 

"Mommy! It's morning! Wake up, Mommy!"

You groan as you peek up from under the blue covers and into the blue eyes gaze of a smiling  
little boy. So much like his father. "Hi, Matthew baby. What are you doing up?"

"It's light up, Mommy. It's morning. Daddy made me breakfast. Eggs, sausage, and toast."

You smile as you throw the covers off and put on a robe over your nightgown. "Did he? Daddy didn't  
burn it this time?"

Matthew shook his head. "Nope, you taught him well, Mommy."

"I heard that, young man," said a voice as a man in a blue suit entered the doorway.

Matthew scrambled off the bed and ran to the man. "See, daddy! I woke Mommy up."

"I see," said the man, who turns to glance at you. "Hello, beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

You grin then. "Hello, handsome. Yes, I did, Stephen," you say before wrapping your arms  
around his neck before giving him a kiss. Then you parted as you looked into his eyes. "So,  
Stephen Vincent Strange, what is the world famous neurosurgeon going to do today?"

"Today is family day. You, Matthew, and I are going on a picnic in Central Park. I have to  
prepare the basket with sandwiches. I have some soda and I will get the cucumbers out of the  
refrigerator then we will be ready to go after you get dressed."

"Just give me five minutes, okay?"

"Can I make my sandwich, Daddy?" said Matthew.

Stephen leaned down on his knees to be at eye level with his son. "How about you go in the  
kitchen and prepare your sandwich?"

"Thank you, Daddy," said Matthew, running past Stephen and down the hall.

"Stephen, are you sure? He could get hurt."

"I just put out the bread and cheese. No sharp objects. I told him to wait for me when  
we prepare it." Then he leaned down to kiss your neck. "Mmm, too bad we don't have more time--"  
said Stephen.

"Stephen, I would never get dressed with you around."

"True, but you look so good in nothing at all," he said, tugging on the belt to you  
robe when it gave away and his hands touched your gown and caressing whatever bare skin he  
could find.

"Stephen! This is why you were late to the last board meeting! May I please get dressed in peace?"

Stephen sighed as he glanced over your form. "Very well, but perhaps tonight--"

"Yes, perhaps later," you say, reaching up to caress his face before he pulls away to head towards the  
door.

"Five minutes then. I'll be in the kitchen with Matthew. Come in when you are ready," he said  
standing in the doorway, his blue eyes lingering on you for a moment before disappearing down the hall.

Once your husband left, you dressed quickly in a blouse, blue jeans, and sneakers before leaving  
the bedroom and walking towards the kitchen to see Stephen closing the brown wicker basket. 

Matthew saw you first and clapped his hands together. "Mommy's ready! Can we go now to the  
park, Daddy?" he said, staring up at his father. 

Stephen smiled at his son. "Of course," he said as he took his son's hand before grabbing the  
basket with the other as you grab a blanekt as the three of you walk towards the door.

It takes no time at all for the three of you to walk to Central Park since you live in a  
spacious apartment not far from it. Together you find a good spot and you place the blanket  
on the grass. Then you watch as Stephen placed the basket down to open it and he began to  
hand out the sandwiches and bottles of soda to the two of you. You stare at the wrapped  
sandwich and turns to your husband. "What sandwich is this?"

"My favorite, grilled cheese. Daddy made 'em special and said that you ate these all the  
time when I was in your tummy. Do you think that my little brother or sister will like them?"  
Matthew said, unwrapping his sandwich before taking a bite.

"Pardon?" you said, looking at your son.

"Oh, Daddy said that it would take time and that you and Daddy make magic. It beats stupid Jimmy  
Turner's idea that you get a baby from lettuce leaves."

Quietly with nothing more to be said, the three of you eat and drinks before packing up the basket  
and picking up the blanket to walk back home. Matthew ran out ahead as you called "Matthew, wait for  
us, please?" Then you whispered to your husband "Really, Stephen, magic?"

Stephen shrugged. "In the kitchen, he asked me where do babies come from. That was the first thing  
off the top of my head."

You laughed before you gasped as you collapsed to your knees, hugged your middle. You look around  
only to see your precious son lying in a growing pool of blood and Stephen - he was-----

 

"F/N!"

 

You gasp as you feel arms wrap around you as you stare into familiar blue orbs. "Welcome back."

You hear a cackle as you turn to see a green garbed form of Nightmare, his sharp teeth turned into  
a sly grin. You tear away from Stephen's arms, your hands calling forth cerulean energies as large  
bands of blue light wrap around Nightmare, whose face showed surprise. "In Hecate's name, I bind you!"

"What are you doing, F/N?" Faintly you hear Stephen's voice, but you ignore it. 

"By Ishtar, I banish you from your dimension!" you say as a wide circular portal appears behind Nightmare  
as the portal sucks his bound form into it before shrinking on itself and disappearing altogether.

"Why, F/N? Where you going to--" said Stephen.

You stare at him then and sigh. "What, Stephen? Did you believe that I would kill him? It would have  
not solved anything. He'll just back on the long way round."

Then you felt a hand on your shoulder. "The Sanctum?"

You nod, closing your eyes, and before you know it, you smelled jasmine and sandalwood scents within  
the Sanctum.

"Now if you don't mind, I will go to bad," you say, turning away from Stephen as you walk down the  
hallway as the sorcerer himself stared silently at your retreating form.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> The original title was Just a Dream. Thank you to everyone who has read  
> this series. I wanted to continue this with a showdown. There is more to  
> come.


End file.
